


Can't think of anything, but you

by joinmyblackparade



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 20:30:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7478877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joinmyblackparade/pseuds/joinmyblackparade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is in the bunker alone, while Sam is hunting a Wendigo. Dean didn't go with him because he thinks it was just a stupid accident. Dean is so bored and can't think straight. The only thing on his mind is Cas and how his blue eyes hold the world in it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't think of anything, but you

Sam is out hunting a Wendigo and took the Impala. Dean was not happy about that but after he calmed himself down a little bit he was okay with it.  
Dean is alone in the bunker now and is bored as fuck. His thoughts are a mess because he only thinks about Cas and his beautiful blue eyes, his pink full lips against his lip and Cas' everything. He can't think straight anymore. (pun indented)  
His thoughts are starting to get more precise and if it isn't bad enough guess who is arriving right now.. You guessed right it's Cas.

"Cas, what the fuck are you doing here?", Dean says sweating.  
"I felt that you were thinking of me, so here I am", Cas says while looking Dean deep into his eyes. His eyes are so green I want to get lost in them, he thinks to himself.  
"Why are you blushing Dean?" Shit.. Dean didn't even realize he is blushing just from looking at him. You could say he really has a crush on Cas-a really big crush.  
"I'm not blushing, what the actual hell are y-- Dean is cut off by Cas' lips on his own. It is a quick but passionate kiss. As they parted they look into each others eyes and study eachothers faces. Dean sees the love in Cas' eyes like Cas sees it in Dean's  
After a while Dean leans in again but this time the kiss was longer and more passionate than before. Dean always thought he was a good kisser but wow Cas is really an amazing kisser- much better than anyone he ever kissed.

As they part again they were breathless. Dean was trying to control his breath.  
"Cas I-- I think I'm in love with you. Since you've raised me from perdition I felt something towards you, I've never felt before. When I look into your beautiful blue eyes I see the world, the sea and everything beautiful in them. When I look at your pinkish lips I just want to kiss them and everytime I see you I just want to be near you and touch you."

"Oh Dean.., I love you too, I always have and I always will. Everytime I see your green eyes I want to get lost in them and everytime I see your full lips I just want to crash mine onto yours."  
Dean almost starts to cry but before Cas can see the first tear rolling down his cheek, Dean is hugging him really really tight. Both of them close their eyes and stand there for what feels like an eternity.

"Stay with me tonight, Cas. You can sleep with me in my bed. Don't leave me alone. Please stay." Dean begged.  
Cas goes with Dean to bed even though he is an angel and doesn't need to sleep he still goes with Dean. Cas takes off his trenchcoat and all the clothes except for his underwear.  
They cuddle real tight and Dean is laying his head on Cas' chest and lays his hand above Cas' heart.  
"Goodnight Cas", Dean says yawning. "Goodnight Dean, I will watch over you, like I always do" Cas says, even though Dean hasn't heard the last part.  
Before Cas is starting to fall asleep, he thinks to himself that if he wouldn't have come earlier, he would definetely sit in the corner of Dean's room on the chair now which is facing Dean's bed and would be watching over him like almost every night.  
Soon Cas is asleep too and holds Dean tight in his arms like he's never giving him back again.

Later this night Sam went in Dean's bedroom to tell him that it was a case and he successfully solved it but when he saw the two of them laying together like this, he decided that it can wait until tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this drabble :) this is my first one// I'm sorry for the grammar mistakes I've made, english is not my native language


End file.
